


Anjos caidos e o chefe dos querubins

by FranciellySatanas



Series: O começo de tudo [1]
Category: originais
Genre: Adutério, Alcool, Aventura - Freeform, Ação, Drama / Tragédia, Drogas, Esporte, Fantasia, Ficção Adolescente, Ficção Científica / Sci-Fi, Insinuação de sexo, LGBT, Linguagem Imprópria, Literatura Feminina, Luta - Freeform, Lírica, Magia, Misticismo, Multi, Mutilação, Romântico / Shoujo, Suicidio, Survival, Suspense, Terror e Horror, Tortura, Violencia, comedia, familia, festa, ficção, misterio, policial, saga, sobrenatural, universo alternativo
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:41:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23505532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FranciellySatanas/pseuds/FranciellySatanas
Summary: Esta, é uma série de seres sobrenaturais,e, exorcistas, cujo protagonista é Drink Swith Snow, tendo como ente querido sua irmã caçula Swater, porém Drink tem um trauma, porque os seus pais e boa parte de sua família,foi morta por um demônio extremamente poderoso, e Drink acredita que possa ser Lúcifer que os matou,e, agora, os sobreviventes além de Drink,e,sua irmã Swater, são:Avo Michael,e,seus dez irmãos.'No principio,onde não havia nada,Deus criou um lugar, o chamou de paraíso, a terra do doce e mel. Neste,mesmo lugar, o imperador do universo,criou vários campos, e, lugares de paz,e, luminosidade,e,então, Deus viu que era bom. Depois criou um lago grande,calmo,e, limpo,e, então, viu que isso,também era bom. Deus criou um templo sagrado,com uma capella,e finalmente a "Cidade de Luz".'Depois foram criados, seres celestiais,os quais foram divendidos,em uma hierarquia, Querubins, arcanjos, serafins,portardes,osfanins,etc.-Quer descobrir o que vai ocorrer? venha!
Relationships: Adolescente - Relationship, Bishoujo - Relationship, Bishounen - Relationship, Bissexualidade - Relationship, Echi, Femme Slash - Relationship, HeterossexualidadeHomossexualidade, Super Power - Relationship, Transsexualidade - Relationship, Transvestiu Sem Sexo
Series: O começo de tudo [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1691287
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	1. O anjo das Trevas

**Author's Note:**

> Oi fofuchos.

No princípio só havia o vazio,eu criei o paraíso.Nele criei campos e flores. -Construí templos e uma cidade.eu chamei de Cidade de Luz! lá estabeleci meu palácio de luz.

**Fim do povo Deus.**

No reino dos céus havia uma grandiosa Cidade de Luz no seu centro tinha um grandioso palácio todo feito de ouro e prata ambos puros. Deus é quem comanda aquela Cidade de Luz. Esta cidade ficava próxima ao Paraíso. O palácio por dentro era de tirar o fôlego de qualquer anjo ou humano. Suas paredes,quartos,objetos,móveis,quadros,portas e corredores tudo isso feito de ouro e prata ambos puros,embora tivesse algumas paredes cor de mel. E o seu chão era feito de cristal transparente que cintilava sobre o sol.

**-Cidade de Luz, é, o nome do lugar!**

-Vou criar um anjo! -disse Deus enquanto aparecia um lâmpada de ideias sobre sua cabeça. -Eu vou pegar a cerâmica cara!-disse carregado o pote que a continha dentro.

Deus começou a formar o rosto do anjo com aquele material celestial. Este foi o primeiro dia! ele enfiar dois cristais nos dois buracos onde será os olhos do anjo e os transformou em retinas. Este foi o segundo dia da criação do anjo.E seguida molhou o dedo novamente porém agora na tigela onde se continha ouro puro e começou a desenhar as sobrancelhas do anjo. E começou a desenhar os belos cabelos dourados do anjo até alcançar trezentos de comprimento. Este foi o terceiro dia da criação do anjo.Terminou de definir o rosto do anjo,incluído olhos e cílios,os lábios carnudos. começou a pintar até ficar bronzeado e brilhoso com uma expressão atraente.começou através da cerâmica cara o pescoço do anjo e passou a pintá-lo. Vou usar o bronze! - afirmou o Rei dos Anjos. - Ele pegou sua marreta de cristal e começou a esculpir o abdome do anjo bem musculoso. Este é o quinto dia.

Track! track! track!

E por fim começou a pintar o abdome do anjo e começou a terminar de formar as costas do mesmo. E depois as pintou. Deus começou a esculpir o baixo ventre do anjo e as coxas com sua marreta de cristal.E começou a pintá-las. E então começou a esculpir o bumbum do anjo e a pintá-lo com seu pincel. Este é o sexto dia da criação do anjo. Ele esculpiu e pintou as pernas torneadas do anjo. E assim terminou o corpo do anjo mas faltava algo...Deus enfiou o dedo na tigela onde continha prata pura para começar a formar uma asa do anjo.

-Estou,quanse acabado,com minha obra!-disse o autor de todo aquele mundo. Deus formou a segunda asa do anjo feita da prata pura. Este é o último dia de sua criação.

**Relato de um anjo misterioso...**

-a criatura que Deus estava criado,seria um suposto anjo. Tendo seu corpo primeiramente feito da cerâmica cara que brilhava e cintilava como ouro puro,agora só faltava terminar os cabelos do anjo. Então,o anjo começou a respirar e olhou para Deus.e tudo ao seu redor naquele salão todo chique,enfeitado e ainda com ar de paz. O anjo soltou um "Uau". -Deus soprou nas narinas do anjo e ele começo a reagir.

-Uau!-soltou com a voz em admiração. -Hum?-olhou para Deus - O anjo não entendia. o que havia ocorrido a algumas horas atrás,mas sabia misteriosamente que Deus era seu pai -Pai?

-Se juntarás aos anjos querubins!-esbravejou em voz alta e nobre.

-Sim! ó Deus!-respondeu louvado-o.

-Seu nome serás Lúcifer!-esbravejou em voz alta.

Lúcifer,tem lindos e profundos,afiados mas inocentes e brilhantes olhos azuis. cílios espessos,nariz perfeito e delineado.lábios perfeitos,grandes e carnudos.rosto no formato pêra. longos e lisos cabelos dourados de trezentos de comprimento com cachos nas pontas. asas feitas de prata pura. corpo esbelto e perfeito com bumbum grande. o único que não tem pêlos. então, Lúcifer pela primeira vez sentiu uma leve brisa, fazer carinho em sua bronzeada pele.ficou olhando por lados com os olhos sem se mover curioso, até que apareceu milagrosamente um longo e branco manto de tecido fino,com um cordão grosseiro amarrado, em sua cintura de pêra, apertado-a um pouco. Lúcifer, deu uma última olhada, para Deus e por salão, saído de lá acompanhado, por seu irmão Miguel, até seu chique quarto.

\- Miguel? Miguel? Miguel?-Deus chamou o arcanjo.

\- Tô aqui Deus!-falou aparecendo do nada.

\- Leva Lúcifer por quarto!-ordenou o rei dos anjos.

-Sim senhor!

**5 MINUTOS DEPOIS...**

\- Então,Seu nome é Lúcifer né? -perguntou tentando puxar assunto.

-Aaah,claro! pode me chamar de Lucy! -apresentou-se

\- Então Lucy...Meu nome é Miguel! -apresentou-se também.

\- Então Miguel...Te chamo de Mike ou Rosinha?

\- Tá tirado uma só porquê minha pele é corada,né? hey! - disse de costas rindo.

\- Eu sei também te amo! -Lúcifer brincou.

-Obrigada Lucy! eu acho! vai saber!

\- Vamos voar?

\- Como se faz?

\- É só abrir as asas ora!

-Bom,não custa tentar! -disse Lúcifer.

\-- Aah! -Lúcifer gritou.

Miguel vou rapidamente para segurar a mão de Lúcifer.

-Tá bem?

-S-sim! - O outro gaguejava.

-Vamos á pé? -perguntou o arcanjo.

\- S-sim... -Ainda gaguejava.

\- Chegamos! -Miguel exclamou.

Lúcifer para olhou seu chique quarto.

\- És o anjo mais belo e inteligente!-elogiou o arcanjo.

\- Aonde quer chegar?-perguntou de forma direta.

Lúcifer andou e aproximou-se de sua cama deitado-se nela olhado para seu irmão,porque Miguel ainda se encontrava lá. O querubim estava deitado em cima de uma bela cocha de babados e de tecidos olhado de relance para Miguel completamente curioso.

\- Lucy! embora não quer dizer nada! -advertiu-lhe o arcanjo.

Então Miguel saiu do quarto sendo que é a quarta vez que Lúcifer conversou com alguém,então,o anjo ajeitou-se bem com a cocha e cobertores,e fechou os olhos e dormiu.

-RONC! -roncava Lúcifer.

No dia seguinte,que era o segundo dia da criação de Lúcifer entrou pela porta Gabriel,o anjo mensageiro tem lindos e negros cabelos curtos e cacheados. olhos brincalhões,grandes e negros brilhantes. sobrancelhas bem finas deixado-o gracioso.rosto no formato morango e lábios poucos definidos e nem carnudos mas charmosos;pescoço fino,corpo magro com aparência de uns cinquenta e três quilos e grandes asas brancas como a neve.

\- Vista as roupas alvas e brancas! -avisou o anjo mensageiro.

Então,Lúcifer foi abrindo lentamente os lindos olhos cansados e espreguiçou-se para levantar-se da sua cama. Lúcifer olhou para Gabriel com um olhar orgulhoso mas puro e sorriu-lhe convencido mas porém cansado,devido a esse cansaço Lúcifer fingiu que estava cantando quando na verdade não estava pois não tinha a menor vontade de cantar com todo aquele cansaço. Deus compreendendo os liberou mais tarde para suas tarefas. então,Lúcifer realizou suas primeiras tarefas. até que um dia,Lúcifer com um sorriso convencido ficou olhando por lados para ver se tinha alguém os observando,então o querubim fechou seus olhos por alguns minutos e os abriu,e tomou a palavra.

\- Sou um dos melhores anjos dos louvores!-disse sentido um novo sentimento

\- Não deixe ser vencido pelo orgulho!-Deus aconselhou preocupado

-Sim!-respondeu o querubim

Então,Deus teve uma terrível sensação e um mau pressentimento sentido em seguida sentado em seu grandioso trono de ouro um forte aperto no peito. O que será? confira no próximo capítulo!


	2. A Conduta perfeita

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lúcifer descobre um amor mas será verdade? 
> 
> Lúcifer conhece outro arcanjo que faz parte dos setes arcanjos,o que será que vai acontecer?
> 
> Surge um querubim suspeito e um terceiro arcanjo dos setes principais!
> 
> é revelado uma profecia que afeta os anjos!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oi!

Lúcifer estava tomado banho no lago mas quando ele olha pro lado,pode ver a querubim cujo nome é Judite,chamada pelo apelido Judy,ela estava olhando para ele com olhar de segundas intuições,mas depois muda para olhar de doçura.....Por quê foi amor, á primeira vista que nasceu entre os querubins.

**ATUALMENTE ANTES...**

Lúcifer toma banho no lago. o lugar tem um campo de flores em voltas das mais variadas. Ele havia posto seu manto em algum lugar do campo.uma anja séria de cabelos o observava enquanto se banhavam. Lúcifer com muita tranquilidade saiu do lago como se não houvesse amanhã e apareceu a bela anja que parecia uma boneca.ela se movia com andar calmo e gracioso com seu meio apertado e simples manto feminino mas que a deixava uma boneca tendo um laço cor de mel em sua cintura e um par de saltos quinze de cor branca.

**-** Oi Lucy! tu não é? eu me chamo Judite! vim aqui lhe avisar que Deus lhe chama! -disse com uma expressão doce e encantadora.

Judite logo se corou e deu um baixo suspiro de encanto e reparado fixamente na beleza de Lúcifer. O querubim nada discreto também reparou na beleza de Judite chegado quanse a sair corações pelos olhos azuis. Judite se mandou mas deu uma última olhada. e assim um anjo deu as caras. mas não antes de Lúcifer vestir seu manto verde claro com laço azul e colocar através de seus poderes uma maquiagem azul nos olhos e gloss desta cor ficado iluminado e mais belo.

**-** Oi! sou Samuel!!! o anjo da cura!

**-** Samuel! - diz o querubim formoso surpreso com a presença do azulado.

**-HA HA HA HA!** -riu o arcanjo.

Lúcifer ficou com desprezo do anjo. Samuel tem cabelos azuis lisos ,e, olhos também azuis, pele cor de pêra, lábios alaranjados. 

Parece uma mulher! - disse Samuel brincado.

Fui! - disse Lúcifer dando tchau com a mão.

Próximos aos dois tinha um querubim cujo nome é Shamuel mas é chamado de Muele, o querubim se encontrava banhado-se também no mesmo lago que Lúcifer. Esse, era o anjo a quem Raphael(Rafael em hebraico)desconfiava desde sempre e por causa disto o vigiava. Shamuel não era obrigado por Deus a tomar banho quando não queria,porque não precisava porque no paraíso,não existe sujeira e nem poeira,a maioria dos anjos só tomava banho para relaxar e se arrumar para uma ocasião importante. Shamuel usa uma roupa íntima feita de folhas de oliveira e rosas vermelhas e deixado o bumbum de fora como o peitoral também. Judite é uma bela querubim de lindos e,grandes olhos azuis claros na íris e azul Royal na pupila,seus cílios são espessos e semelhantes ao olhar de uma boneca,graças ao rímel feito da ameixa derretida,pele leitosa(Branca quanse cor-de-rosa samão),lábios carnudos e belos pintados por um batom roxo forte que os realçava bem,os longos cabelos são ondulados que vão até a cintura e são castanhos,brincos de angolas dourados folheados e colar de diamante que é folheado a ouro,manto que cobre mas realça bem, o busto grande e firme e cintura de boneca,corpão perfeito e saltos altos no pés brancos que nem o manto e por baixo ela usa um sutiã feito de folhas de oliveira e flores que fica na parte da frente dos peitos dela,e usa também uma calcinha feita de folhas oliveira e uma flor na feminilidade dela. mau espera eles que tudo mudará da água para o vinho,porquê cada tem seu destino traçado e assim todos os anjos ali presentes terminaram de banhar-se porque deveriam começar as outras tarefas que ainda estão sobrado.

continua....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beijos de luz!


End file.
